


Daddys Little Kitten (Kinktober)

by Nocivenox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Slight Bondage, Vaginal Sex, master kink, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: One night you were masturbating by yourself and imagining how Sans would satisfy you. You ended up crying out his Name and suddenly he was there.You were in for a good time





	Daddys Little Kitten (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a thing  
> First smut like thing so be gentle!
> 
> Is it bad that this is longer than my normal chapters??
> 
> Come talk to me at @daveysramblehour!

You couldn’t help it. 

No matter what you did, you just couldn’t 

help it. 

Sans was an asshole, but why was he so  _ hot? _ Why was everything about that damn skeleton such a turn on for you?

Here you were in your room, fingers teasing your clit and a muffled moan escaping from your arm covered mouth all because of Sans? Those damned fangs of his, making you dream about having them bite into your neck? That stupid red glowing tongue, the one that you wish was licking and pleasuring you when your fingers just weren’t enough?

Why the fuck were you in your room aching to have the little skeleton shit bag wreck you till you were sexually satisfied? You were so stupid,  _ but you couldn’t help it.  _ Your free hand went under your rumpled t-shirt and  started to run along your breasts. A pinch to your nipple sent your fingers that fiddled with your clit to begin to work you to your orgasm. The rough material of your shirt was sending pleasuring thrums to your core as you rubbed yourself. 

“fuck.. god fuck.. what i wouldn't do for that bastard..” Moans came as you continued your ministrations. A finger slipped into your hole as your body climbed to its end. After a few moment, your climax came and you couldn’t stop yourself from letting the loud moan escape your lips coupled with Sans’ name. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart is this for me?” That damned deep voice suddenly appeared in your room.  

You squeaked and ripped your hand away from yourself and sat up in bed.

“What are you doing in here?!?!” Your voice was unnaturally low as you asked your question. 

“I was getting some mustard for bed when I heard you.” Red eyelights traveled your body in a hungry gaze. “ Now that I’m in here, I can practically taste your  _ need _ sweetheart.” 

You couldn’t help but shiver when his voice got deeper as he walked up closer to the bed.  

Crawling onto the bed, Sans began to run his phalanges along your quivering legs. The mere act of that, sent your body into slow overdrive. 

“Do you like that baby girl?” You couldn’t help but moan at the nickname. Sans’ permanent smile grew at your moan.  

“Do you like the name baby girl? How about Kitten?” Another moan was emitted as his fingers came up to your soaking core.

“Damn Kitten, you’re soaking.” A laugh was heard and then a hot wet tongue slid up your folds. A loud moan erupted from your mouth as you squirmed. 

“Does that feel good?” Another lick made you gasp in pleasure. 

“Y-yes D-d!” Slamming your hand onto your mouth as you almost called him daddy. Damn your kinks! He already knew how wet you were for him, he didn’t need to know how you wanted to be dominated by him. 

He laughed and the hot air that came from it made your core feel at that much more good. :Oh not yet Kitten. I gotta make you purr some more before you call me that.” With that, he continued the assault on your pussy. Every lick and suck made you mewl in pleasure. Your hands ended up caressing his skull in your hands.

As he licked you, you couldn’t help but reflect on what just happened. You were just a mess, pleasuring yourself because of this tiny skeleton man and now here he was making you moan and shiver with every satisfying run of his glowing red tongue. You were getting close, but not close enough. Your second release was always hard to achieve. You needed more. A whine escaped your lips at this realization.

“Hmm.. this doesn’t seem like enough does it Kitten?” His voice reverberated against your clit which made you whine in need. Two phalanges rubbed the outside of your hole, which lead to more desperate whines.

“Need more?” He asked and you felt the smirk on his stupid face. 

“y-yes..” You spoke and you hated how needy it sounded. All at once, your hole was being assaulted by his phalanges. Each thrust of his boney fingers sent a shock of pain and pleasure through you. It was like he was scraping the inside, but it felt so good. 

“Oh.. fuck.. oh god..” Every moan was coupled with a curse word as you squirmed and bucked your hips against him. As you felt the clench of your release coming, you moved your hand to your breast and began to play with your nipple to further you into your orgasm. 

But as you got closer, everything vanished. You looked at Sans with a whine and saw that he had sat back on the bed.

“Trying to pleasure yourself while I’m pleasing you?” He growled out and you glanced to see the red glowing bulge. 

“Come on Sans! I’m so close!” You said in a high pitched voice. 

“nuh uh Kitten, you gotta beg for it now, since you decided to pleasure yourself” The smirk on his face was downright evil in your state. 

If he couldn't make you cum and made you want to beg, you wouldn't wait for this sexy skeleton. You tried to put your fingers where sans’ were, but when you got close, you felt a boney hand grab your wrist. Said hand took your other wrist and put them above your head. You looked up to see Sans’ single red eye light pulsating with magic use.

“No kitten. Do I have to punish you because you are misbehaving?” He growled out and you felt him roughly stick his fingers inside. 

This dominant daddy role that he has taken made you all that more turned on. How come he satisfied your kink so much? 

“If you want me to make you cum, you have to  _ beg _ for it Kitten.” His gravely voice and rough pace made you groan with pleasure.

“Please Daddy! Make me cum! Make me yours!” You cried out and squirmed in his hold. 

“There we go Kitten.” He smiled and planted a kiss on your lips. You met his lips and the kiss turned into a slobbery make out that made you even more wet than you already were. 

Sans fingered you until you were near the edge again and then his fingers were gone once more. You groaned in displeasure and whined. 

“Daddy why!” 

“Relax Kitten.” As he spoke, you felt something much bigger line up to your pussy. You looked down and saw his glowing cock and you moaned.

“Like what you seem?” As he asked the question, he rubbed the tip against your hole eliciting a loud moan from you. 

“Yes Daddy! Put it in me!” He smirked at your exclamation. 

“As you wish Baby Girl.” With that, he thrust all of himself in to the hilt. You damn near screamed. The electricity feeling of his magic cock coupled with his size was almost too much for you. His dick was everything you imagined and more.

Every thrust was like a pleasuring flame in your body. It took only a few thrusts, but you orgasmed hard against his cock with a scream.

“done so soon Baby Girl? Well im not.” He slapped your ass and pulled out. Not giving you a moment of reprieve, he turned you over and stuck your ass in the air. He thrust in quick and rough. 

“You feel so good against daddy’s cock baby girl.” Every couple of thrusts, he slapped your ass harder each time which you couldn't help but moan. You were exhausted from your two orgasms but the rough pace that Sans was doing, was too pleasurable and you loved it. 

You could tell that he was getting close because his breath became ragged and he leaned closer to you until he was draped against your back. His hands came to your breasts and he rubbed them roughly and clutched them, making scratch marks appear.

“fuck you feel so good..you clutched around my cock is so fucking good baby girl.” He spoke those words like a mantra as he picked his pace up.

In his last moments, he stood back up and grabbed your hair to keep you as close as you could to him. You felt the hot juices of his magical cum burst inside you and you both fell over in a heap. 

“God damn..” He said in a panting breath.

“That was so good… daddy.” 


End file.
